We Will Be Parents
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: [Sequel Hyukkie Chagi, I want You] Eunhyuk hamil. Bagaimana reaksi Donghae? / HaeHyuk / YAOI / M-Preg / 1s


**We Will Be Parents**

**Cast : (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning !**

**M-Preg, BoyxBoy, YAOI, banyak Typo, EYD tak beraturan, BL**

**Summary : **Eunhyuk hamil. Bagaimana reaksi Donghae? / HaeHyuk / YAOI / M-Preg

-oOo-

A/N : annyeong yeorobuuun. Riyy balik lagii kekekeke. Ini merupakan ff pertama Riyy M-Preg (bener kagak tuh -_-). Sebenarnya ini sekuel dari ff 'Hyukkie Chagi, I want You' tapi Riyy gak yakin kalo ini sekuel #plakk. Nah karena ada yang minta buatin ff Hyukma hamil jadi Riyy buat aja mueheheheh. Tapi mian kalo ceritanya gak bagus sama sekali malah membosankan T_T . ne silahkan baca aja deh. Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ne #maksa

Happy Reading^^

-oOo-

TENG TENG TENG

Suara lonceng gereja berbunyi dengan lantang. Burung-burung gereja yang tengah bertengger di jendela-jendela gereja berterbangan begitu saja ketika lonceng berbunyi.

Meskipun demikian, suara lonceng gereja tadi tak membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam gereja tersebut merasa terganggu. Saat ini tengah diadakan upacara sakral oleh dua anak manusia yang telah mengikat janji untuk bersama selamanya.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema diseluruh ruangan gereja saat sepasang anak manusia itu telah resmi menjadi sepasang 'suami-istri'.

Ya kalian benar. Kedua insan itu adalah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Hari ini tepat tanggal 4 oktober 2013 mereka mengikat janji suci untuk bersama selamanya.

Senyum tak pernah luput dari bibir keduanya. Rasa senang, haru, bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Apalagi saat ini Eunhyuk tengah mengandung calon bayi mereka.

Memang belum terlalu lama, saat ini usia kandungan Eunhyuk telah menginjak 5 minggu tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae serta keluarganya bahagia.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, HaeHyuk langsung pergi kerumah baru mereka. Rumah yang telah dipersiapkan Donghae saat dia akan menikahi Eunhyuk-Nya.

Mobil Sport berwarna merah itu berhenti tepat disebuah rumah bergaya eropa tetapi tidak menghilangkan unsur korea pada rumah itu. Rumah berwarna biru sapphire dengan sedikit corak berwarna kuning di tiang-tiangnya sangat terlihat indah.

Tak lupa dengan pekarangan rumah itu yang terdapat beraneka macam bunga dengan warna indah menambah kesan elegan pada rumah bergaya eropa-korea itu.

Donghae turun dari mobilnya dan mengitari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu buat Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hati-hati chagi, kau harus jaga baby-nya" Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk dengan perlahan memasukki rumah mereka. Donghae membuka pintu berwarna coklat muda itu dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hae, Hyukkie bisa jalan sendiri" Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae dari tangannya dengan lembut dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar.

"Hyukkie mau kemana?" Donghae mengikuti istrinya itu dan mencegat tangannya.

"Hyukkie mau istirahat Hae"

"Baiklah ayo ku antar" Donghae kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Eunhyuk dan menuntun Eunhyuk memasukki kamar mereka.

Sesampainya dikamar mereka, Donghae mendudukkan Istrinya ke atas ranjang dengan perlahan. Sangat perlahan berusaha tidak menyakiti istri dan calon aegya mereka.

"Hyukkie hati-hati duduknya"

"Hae, Hyukkie bisa sendirii" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Arraa…" Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Eunhyuk sayang. Sesaat kemudian diturunkannya tangannya pada perut Eunhyuk dan mengelus lembut perut Eunhyuk yang masih rata.

"Gumawo chagi" ucapnya sembari mengecup bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum hangat pada suaminya dan mengelus pipi Donghae lembut.

"Gumawo juga Hae sudah menikahi Hyukkie sekarang" Eunhyuk kembali mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas dan mengusap lembut bibir tipis Donghae.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, hanya saling menatap mata masing-masing berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dari tatapan mereka. Bayangan-bayangan tentang bagaimana mereka menikah secepat ini terlintas begitu saja.

**Flashback On**

Seorang namja tampan berambur brunnete dengan wajah childishnya sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah megah berwarna pastel. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi namja tadi berdiri saat suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam dan menampakkan seorang namja dengan senyum malaikatnya tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Annyeong Eomma" sapa namja tadi yang tidak lain adalah Donghae. Kalian benar Donghae memanggil eomma Hyukkie dengan sebutan eomma.

"Annyeong Hae, kau mencari Hyukkie?" ucap namja tadi yang tidak lain adalah eomma Hyukkie-Leeteuk.

"Ne" Donghae tersenyum menunjukkan angelic smilenya.

"Dia ada dikamarnya, masuklah" Leeteuk menggeser sedikit badannya membiarkan Donghae masuk melewatinya.

Donghae langsung melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Eunhyuk. Dia tidak perlu takut ditegur oleh orang tua Eunhyuk, pasalnya orang tua Eunhyuk sudah mengetahui Donghae yang berstatus sebagai namja chingu Eunhyuk.

CKLEK

Donghae membuka pintu berwarna kuning dengan gambar sebuah strawberry besar ditengah pintu itu secara perlahan.

Ia memasukki kamar itu dan menampakkan suasana kamar yang feminim yang sangat cocok dengan kepribadian sang pemilik kamar. Ia tersenyum saat iris coklatnya menangkap sosok yang sangat dicintainya tengah bergelung dibawah selimut putih bercorak strawberry dengan damainya.

Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidur namja tadi-Eunhyuk dan duduk di atas ranjang disamping tubuh Eunhyuk. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas saat melihat ekspresi polos namja chingunya itu.

"Chagi ireona" Donghae mengelus lembut pipi Eunhyuk berusaha memberikan kenyamanan pada Eunhyuk.

"Eunghh eomma, Hyukkie sepertinya sakiit" rengek Eunhyuk sembari merapatkan selimutnya.

"Hei chagi, ini aku Donghae" Donghae mengelus surai Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar nama Donghae, Eunhyuk sedikit menggeliat dan berusaha membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya mengerjap lucu saat sinar matahari menembus retina matanya.

"Hae, sejak kapan disini?" lirihnya, suaranya masih terdengar sedikit parau akibat efek baru bangun tidur.

"Baru saja, ayo cepat bangun. Apa kau lupa dengan rencana kita hari ini hm?" dengan lembut Donghae membelai rambut Eunhyuk dan mencium keningnya.

"Hae sepertinya Hyukkie sakit. Tapi Hyukkie bisa kok menemani Hae" Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

Mendengar penuturan sang namja chingu, air muka Donghae berubah menjadi khawatir. "Apa yang sakit chagi?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Sebenarnya Hyukkie bukan sakit hanya sedikit kurang enak badan saja Hae" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya berat dan mengelus pipi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Baiklah chagi, Hae tidak akan memaksamu. Kita bisa pergi lain kali" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut.

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat mendengar perkataan Donghae "Hyukkie tidak apa-apa Hae, Hyukkie hanya suka mual. Mungkin karena Hyukkie masuk angin" ucap Eunhyuk cepat.

"Hei chagi, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Kalau sakitmu tambah parah bagaimana?"

"Aniya, Hyukkie juga mau lihat pantai kok. Kita pergi ne Hae" mohon Eunhyuk sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Melihat ekspresi sang namja chingu yang sangat menggemaskan, Donghae hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Diapitnya hidung mancung Eunhyuk dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membuat Eunhyuk nyengir tak jelas.

"Chaa, kalau gitu cepatlah bersiap" Donghae menepuk pelan puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sementara Donghae berjalan menuju meja nakas Eunhyuk dan duduk disebuah kursi sembari membaca majalah yang dilihatnya diatas meja nakas.

Selang 15 menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju mandi selutut yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya dan juga kaki-kaki jenjangnya.

Donghae menurunkan majalah yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Melihat tatapan Donghae yang sangat 'aneh' padanya, dengan cepat Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk berganti pakaian.

Merasa ada aura yang tidak menyenangkan dan sangat 'berbahaya' dari arah belakangnya, Eunhyuk segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Donghae takut.

"Hae, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih memegang pakaian yang baru diambilnya dari dalam lemari.

"Wae?" ucap Donghae

"Aku ingin memakai pakaianku" jawab Eunhyuk polos

"Ooh silahkan chagi"

"Tapi aku ingin Hae keluar" rengek Eunhyuk sembari menghentakkan kakinya kelantai.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya berat dan berdiri dari bangku yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

"Arra… aku tunggu dibawah ne chagi" ucap Donghae lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Sebelum mencapai pintu, Donghae membalikkan badannya dan menuju Eunhyuk lalu mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dengan cepat.

"Morning Kiss chagi" ucapnya kemudian melesat begitu saja keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang baru sadar diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan memakai bajunya yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya.

-oOo-

Hari sudah sangat sore. Gurat jingga telah menutupi langit. Sang surya pun tampaknya telah kelelahan untuk menyinari bumi. Sedikit demi sedikit sang surya telah menyembunyikan dirinya di ufuk barat.

Dua orang namja yang diketahui adalah sepasang kekasih ini tengah berjalan dengan riangnya di pesisir pantai sambil menikmati guratan jingga yang telah terpantul pada laut biru nan luas.

Sedari tadi dua orang namja ini atau lebih tepatnya Cuma seorang hanya bersenandung riang sembari menyusuri bibir pantai yang memiliki pasir putih yang sangat indah sedang namja satunya hanya memandangi namja yang sangat excited tadi dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba…

Hoek Hoek

Donghae yang sedang memandangi dua orang namja kecil yang sedang bermain pasir sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara 'aneh' itu. Matanya membulat saat melihat Eunhyuk yang ada didepannya tengah berjongkok sambil memegang perutnya.

Dengan cepat dihampirinya sang namja chingu dan berjongkok disampingnya,

"Hyukkie gwenchana? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae khawatir. Tangannya mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Hoek Hoek

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk memuntahkan isi perutnya tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun yang keluar. Eunhyuk kembali menekan perutnya dengan keras agar muntahannya dapat keluar.

"Hyukkie jangan ditekan seperti itu. Aku antar pulang ne" dengan cepat Donghae lalu menggendong Eunhyuk bridal style menuju mobilnya.

Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukkan Eunhyuk pada bangku penumpang disamping kemudi. Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengitari mobilnya kemudian masuk melalui pintu kemudi. Sesaat Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan khawatir. Diusapnya wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie gwenchana? Kita kedokter ne" ucap Donghae khawatir dan mengecup pipi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk mengeluarkan satu kata saja.

Donghae lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Tentu saja dengan berhati-hati. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengorbankan diri dan kekasih tercintanya itu dengan menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan.

"Hae, perut Hyukkie rasanya sangat sakit" lirih Eunhyuk dengan mata terpejam erat. Donghae menjulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi Eunhyuk guna menenangkan namja chingunya itu.

"Tenanglah chagi, kita akan segera sampai di rumah sakit" Donghae segera menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

-oOo-

"Selamat tuan Lee, anda akan segera menjadi appa" ucap seorang namja tampan berperawakkan tinggi pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda tak mengerti. Melihat reaksi Donghae, dokter bermarga Choi itupun tersenyum dan memperlihatkan dimple dikedua pipinya.

"Tuan Lee Hyukjae 'istri' anda saat ini tengah hamil empat minggu" ucapnya lagi.

Donghae yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang berada diranjang pasien sembari di periksa oleh seorang perawat sontak menatap Siwon tajam.

"MWO? MWORAGO?" teriak Donghae. Eunhyuk yang mendengar teriakkan Donghae terkejut dan menghampiri Donghae.

"itu benar. Selamat Tuan Lee" Siwon kemudian menyalami tangan Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk yang saat itu baru saja duduk disamping Donghae.

"Hae ada apa sebenarnya? Hyukkie sakit apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos sembari menatap Donghae yang berada disampingnya.

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk kemudian turun ke perut Eunhyuk yang masih rata dan kembali lagi menatap mata Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum tipis. Eunhyuk yang melihat gelagat aneh Donghae hanya tersenyum miris pada Donghae.

"Dokter Choi, anda tidak berbohongkan? Anda sudah memeriksanya kan?" Tanya Donghae ambigu

"Ne tuan Lee, saya tidak mungkin salah." Ucap dokter Choi sembari tersenyum manis.

Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan dua orang itu hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan Hae-ada-apa-sebenarnya?. Donghae yang mengerti tatapan Eunhyuk segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekati Eunhyuk. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk dan melumat bibir kissable Eunhyuk.

"Gumawo chagi. Kita akan memiliki baby" ucap Donghae setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. Eunhyuk yang masih belum ngeh dengan perlakuan Donghae hanya menatap Dokter Choi dengan tatapan polosnya.

Dokter Choi tersenyum lembut dan memberikan kertas hasil pemeriksaan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerima kertas itu dan meneliti satu per satu kalimat dalam kertas itu. Matanya membulat saat membaca sebuah kalimat yang berbunyi 'Tuan Lee Hyukjae dinyatakan positif hamil empat minggu'.

Mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca dan membalas pelukkan Donghae tak kalah eratnya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah begitu saja dari hatinya. Satu isakkan pun lolos dari bibir kissablenya.

"Hae…hiks…Hae, Hyukkie..Hyukkie hamil" isaknya masih terus memeluk Donghae.

Mendengar isakkan Eunhyuk, Donghae segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Eunhyuk sembari menghapus air mata Eunhyuk yang membasahi pipi chubby yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu.

"Hei chagi kenapa menangis? Kau tak senang hm?" ucap Donghae sembari mengelus lembut pipi Eunhyuk dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk guna menghentikan tangisnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat "Aniya Hae, Hyukkie sangat bahagia" ucapnya sembari tersenyum memberikkan gummy smilenya pada sang namja chingu tercinta. Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat.

"Kita pulang ne. kita akan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada eomma dan appa" ucap Donghae dan ditanggapi Eunhyuk dengan anggukkan imut. Dokter Choi yang sedari tadi menonton drama dari dua orang didepannya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut.

**Flashback Off**

Donghae masih menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam. Sesekali tangannya mengelus lembut pipi chubby Eunhyuk. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk dan melumat bibir kissable Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya menerima ciuman Donghae. Dikalungkannya tangannya dileher Donghae meminta sang suami memperdalam ciumannya.

"Eunghh…" Donghae tersenyum saat mendengar lenguhan Eunhyuk. Perlahan dibaringkannya Eunhyuk diatas ranjang yang tadi mereka duduki. Dengan pelan Donghae mengusap lembut perut sang istri yang masih rata membuat Eunhyuk menggeliat kegelian.

Donghae masih terus mengulum bibir Eunhyuk. Menekan bibir kissable itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Dijulurkannya lidahnya keluar dan menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mulai terangsang hanya menggeliat tak nyaman dibawah Donghae. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Donghae yang tengah berada diatas Eunhyuk yang tengah terlentang dibawahnya dengan satu tangannya mengelus lembut perut Eunhyuk dan tangan lainnya menyangga berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh kurus sang istri.

Eunhyuk terus mendesah saat lidah Donghae telah menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengabsen semua gigi putih Eunhyuk dan langit-langit mulutnya. Tak lupa lidah Donghae menyapa benda tak bertulang yang ada didalam mulut Eunhyuk dan mengajak berperang.

Tangan-tangan nakal Donghae tak tinggal diam. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja Eunhyuk yang dipakainya saat upacara pernikahannya tadi.

"Eunghh….. Ahh Haehh…." Eunhyuk semakin mendesah gila saat Donghae mulai menaikkan tangannya menuju bagian dada Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya menyeringai dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sesaat Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sayang dan mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

Kembali Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya bermaksud mencium bibir sang istri tiba-tiba..

Hoek Hoek

Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae sehingga Donghae terjungkal ke belakang. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Hoek Hoek

Eunhyuk terus memuntahkan isi perutnya didalam kamar mandi. Donghae yang merasa khawatir langsung menghampiri sang istri dan memijat tengkuk sang istri.

"Hyukkie gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae khawatir. Tangannya masih terus memijat tengkuk sang istri dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan masih terus muntah. Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk membersihkan mulutnya dengan air keran dan berbalik kearah Donghae yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Gwenchana?" Donghae mengusap peluh yang ada di kening sang istri yang tengah terlihat pucat.

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan memberikan gummy smilenya pada sang suami. Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. "Istirahatlah aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu" Donghae lalu menggendong Eunhyuk bridal style dan membawanya ke kasur mereka.

Donghae menidurkan Eunhyuk diatas ranjang mereka dan mengancing kemeja Eunhyuk yang tadi terlepas karena 'kegiatan' mereka sebelumnya. Sebelum beranjak keluar kamar, Donghae menyelimuti tubuh kurus sang istri dan mencium keningnya agak lama.

"Tunggu disini ne chagi. Aku akan mengambilkan susu untukmu" Donghae kemudian beranjak dari kamar mereka dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan susu untuk sang istri tercinta.

Eunhyuk masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya tertarik keatas saat tangannya mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Rasa bahagia yang menderanya saat ini tak dapat diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Rasa bahagia karena saat ini ia telah resmi menikah dengan suami tercintanya-Donghae- dan sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi eomma dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya.

"Baby, eomma sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu" ucapnya masih terus mengelus perutnya.

"Chagi ini susunya" Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan mendapati Donghae yang masuk kedalam kamar mereka dengan membawa segelas susu.

Eunhyuk berusaha bangun dari tidurnya tetapi kemudian dibantu oleh Donghae. Ia menyandarkan dirinya dikepala ranjang lalu menatap Donghae sembari tersenyum. Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk dan duduk disampingnya kemudian menyerahkan susu yang tadi dibawanya.

"Sudah Hae" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memberikan gelas kosong kepada Donghae. Donghae mengambil gelas kosong tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang mereka.

"Sekarang tidur ne chagi" Donghae lalu menaiki ranjangnya dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Eunhyuk. Ditariknya selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Sebelah lengannya ditelusupkan kebelakang kepala Eunhyuk untuk dijadikan bantalan buat Eunhyuk sedang tangan satunya memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dengan possessive. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Donghae berusaha mendengarkan degupan jantung Donghae yang bagaikan melodi indah ditelinganya.

-oOo-

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman. Matanya mengerjap lucu membiasakan cahaya memasuki retina matanya. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya untuk melihat sang suami tercinta tetapi yang didapatnya hanyalah tempat tidur yang telah kosong.

Sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapati sang suami saat bangun, Eunhyuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan turun dari ranjangnya sembari menguap kecil. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

Dilain tempat tepatnya didapur, Donghae tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu yang dikerjakannya. Tampak dimeja sepiring roti dengan dua gelas susu hangat telah tersaji. Donghae tersenyum puas saat sesuatu yang dimasaknya yang masih berada diatas kompor telah matang.

Dengan hati-hati dituangkannya bubur yang dimasaknya kedalam mangkuk dan diletakkannya diatas meja. Dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri diwajah tampannya Donghae melangkahkan kakinya untuk membangunkan sang istri.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat istri manisnya itu menuruni tangga dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir yang dipoutkan. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda heran dan menghampiri sang istri.

"Hyukkie ada apa?" tanyanya lembut saat dirinya telah berada tepat dihadapan sang istri.

Eunhyuk hanya menghembuskan napasnya berat dan melewati Donghae dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Donghae semakin bingung dan duduk di kursi yang ada tepat disamping Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae mengelus lembut rambut Eunhyuk dan beralih ke pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"Hae jahat" ucap Eunhyuk ambigu

Donghae menurunkan tangannya yang masih mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Eunhyuk menyuruh Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"Chagi ada apa? Kenapa berkata begitu?" Tanya Donghae lembut sembari menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam.

"Hae jahat. Hae meninggalkan Hyukkie. Hae tidak membangunkan Hyukkie" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

Melihat mata istrinya yang telah terlapisi oleh cairan Kristal berwarna bening itu, Donghae mengecup mata berkelopak satu itu dengan lembut.

"Mian chagi. Hae hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan untukmu" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Donghae mengecup bibir kissable Eunhyuk yang menggemaskan itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Cha ayo makan. Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu" Donghae lalu menyendok bubur yang berada di mangkuk dan menyuapkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Aaaa…."

"Hae Hyukkie bisa sendiri" ucap Eunhyuk malu.

"Aniya mulai saat ini Hae yang akan menyuapimu chagi" ucap Donghae

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu memasukkan bubur yang ada disendok kedalam mulutnya. Donghae terus menyuapi Eunhyuk hingga bubur didalam mangkuk itu habis.

-oOo-

**Donghae POV**

Hari ini hari minggu yang artinya aku tidak perlu meninggalkan istri tercintaku sendirian dirumah. Kandungan Hyukkie sekarang sudah memasukki bulan ke empat dan perutnya sudah agak membuncit.

Seharusnya Hyukkie-Ku itu lebih hati-hati, tetapi dasar Hyukkie, dia seenaknya saja bergerak sana sini mondar mandir didalam rumah yang lumayan besar ini. Apalagi dua hari yang lalu Sungmin hyung-hyungnya Eunhyuk- datang dan membawakan hadiah buat Hyukkie berupa anjing kecil berwarna coklat, alhasil Hyukkie tidak pernah mau istirahat dan tidak mau mendengarkanku karena asyik bermain dengan anjing yang dinamainya Choco itu.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari TV yang ku tonton dan melihat Hyukkie yang tengah bermain dengan Choco. Huh andai saja anjing kecil itu bisa mengerti ucapan manusia, sudah dari tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak bermain dengan Hyukkie-Ku lagi.

"Choco jangan lari. Tunggu aku" kudengar suara istriku ini berteriak. Kembali kuarahkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Omoo Hyukkie, jangan lari seperti itu" aku terkejut melihat Hyukkie berlari mengejar Choco. Apa-apaan dia, dengan keadaan yang seperti itu dia malah berlari.

"Choco nakal Hae, Hyukkie ingin menangkapnya" ujarnya lagi kemudian berlari mengejar anjing kecil itu.

"Hyukkie, aku bilang hentikan. Jangan berlari seperti itu kau sedang hamil" ujarku lagi selembut mungkin.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku, ia tetap belari mengejar Choco yang saat ini berlari kearah dapur dan masuk kebawah kolong meja makan.

"Hyukkie"

"Choco ayo kesini" ujarnya menundukkan badannya dibawah meja makan. Seedetik kemudian ia bangkit dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana Choco kembali berlari.

"HYUKKIE, AKU BILANG BERHENTI" tanpa sadar aku membentaknya.

Kulihat ia berhenti mengejar Choco. Aish dasar Hyukkie. Tapi tunggu kenapa tubuhnya bergetar? Apa dia menangis. Aish kau pabbo Lee Donghae.

Segera kuhampiri istriku yang tengah berdiri mematung.

"Hiks…Hae jahat Hiks"

Aigoo apa aku membuatnya menangis? Dengan cepat kurengkuh tubuh kurus istriku itu tetapi sebelum aku menyentuhnya, dengan kasar ia menepis tanganku.

"Hyukkie mian, Hae tidak bermaksud memarahimu"

"Hae jahat…Hiks…Hyukkie benci Hae" setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak pernah ingin kudengar itu, Hyukkie langsung memasukki kamar kami dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

Hah kalau sudah begini aku harus berbuat apa? Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya dan juga bayi kami mengingat saat ini Hyukkie tengah hamil empat bulan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kemarahan Hyukkie mereda.

**Donghae POV End**

.

Sudah dua jam Eunhyuk menyendiri didalam kamar sambil berbaring memeluk boneka monyetnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat lapar, tapi karena ia merasa masih marah pada Donghae, ia urungkan niatnya untuk kedapur atau sekedar memanggil suaminya itu.

"Hae Pabbo" gerutunya.

Sedang diluar kamar, Donghae tengah menuangkan bubur di mangkuk setelah itu dibawanya mangkuk berisi bubur itu kekamar mereka. Niatnya sih bubur itu akan diberikan untuk sang istri tercinta. Ia tahu jika saat ini sang istri sedang lapar karena sekarang memang jam makan siang. Dengan hati-hati dibawanya mangkuk berisi bubur itu diatas nampan tak lupa dengan segelas susu strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk.

Krieet

Dengan perlahan Donghae membuka pintu kamar mereka. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas saat melihat Eunhyuk langsung pura-pura tidur saat menyadari kedatangannya.

Dihampirinya sang istri dan meletakkan nampan tadi diatas meja nakas. Dengan perlahan Donghae duduk diatas ranjang disamping Eunhyuk dan mengelus surai Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Chagi, bangunlah. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo bangun makan"

Eunhyuk tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Saat ini ia tengah berpura-pura tidur. Kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang terpejam bergerak-gerak saat Donghae mengelus pipinya.

"Hei chagi, apa kau tidak lapar? Mian jika tadi aku membentakmu"

Merasa masih tidak ada respon, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk dan mengecup bibir kissable Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang terkejut sontak membuka matanya.

"Hae~" rengeknya sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayo bangun chagi, sekarang makan ne"

"Shireo, Hyukkie tidak lapar" Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangannya didada memperlihatkan pose yang sangat imut dengan posisinya yang masih berbaring saat ini.

"Hyukkie nanti kau sakit. Kasihan baby-nya" Donghae kembali membujuk Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie masih marah sama Hae. Hae jahat. Hae tidak suka sama Choco kan?" tuduh Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan polos istrinya itu.

"kenapa berpikir begitu chagi?"

"Tadi Hae menyuruh Hyukkie untuk berhenti bermain dengan Choco. Itu karena Hae benci Choco kan?" Donghae mencium pipi istrinya gemas dan mendudukkan Eunhyuk diranjang.

"Chagi dengar ne. saat ini kau tengah hamil empat bulan, artinya kurang lebih lima bulan lagi baby kita akan lahir" Donghae menjeda kalimatnya. "Hae tidak membenci Choco, Hae hanya khawatir padamu karena berlari mengejar Choco seperti itu. Jika Hyukkie jatuh dan terjadi apa-apa padamu dan juga baby-nya bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk hanya menatap polos pada Donghae yang tengah menasihatinya.

"Hae ingin Hyukkie istirahat. Jangan terlalu banyak kegiatan. Kasihan dirimu nanti kelelahan, jika Hyukkie kelelahan pasti baby-nya akan sakit" Donghae membelai lembut rambut Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi Hae bukannya membenci Choco?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas "Ani chagi"

"Hehehe…Hae memang baik" ujar Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum.

"Cha makan ne chagi" Donghae lalu mengambil mangkuk yang ada diatas meja nakas dan menyendokkan bubur itu kemudian memberikannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie mau minum" Donghae lalu memberikan gelas berisi susu strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk dan langsung dihabisi oleh Eunhyuk.

Kembali Donghae menyendok bubur dan menyuapi Eunhyuk tetapi dengan cepat Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Hyukkie kenyang Hae"

"Hyukkie ini masih banyak, kau hanya makan seperempatnya saja" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Hyukkie sedikit lagi aaa….." Donghae menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur didepan mulut Eunhyuk.

"Hae~, Hyukkie kenyang" Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya dan hanya mendapat hembusan napas berat dari Donghae.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tidur ne" Donghae lalu meletakkan mangkuk yang masih berisi bubur itu diatas nampan dan menidurkan Eunhyuk diatas ranjang serta menyelimutinya.

"Hae ke dapur sebentar ne" Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil nampan dari atas meja nakas dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

-oOo-

**7 bulan 3 minggu.**

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk untuk memeriksakan kandungannya ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk menolak mengingat ia paling benci dengan bau rumah sakit apa lagi dengan yang namanya jarum suntik. Namun dengan berbagai bujuk rayu dari Donghae, akhirnya Eunhyuk mengikuti perkataan Donghae.

Ne saat ini kandungan Eunhyuk sudah memasuki bulan ke 7 lewat 3 minggu. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah rutin memeriksa kandungan Eunhyuk saat kandungannya berusia 5 bulan karena nafsu makan Eunhyuk menurun drastis sehingga ia harus diberikan vitamin tambahan.

"Hae, Hyukkie mau pulang saja. Hyukkie tidak mau disuntik lagi" rengek Eunhyuk sesaat sebelum memasukki ruangan tempat dimana ia akan diperiksa.

"Chagi, kita hanya memeriksa keadaan baby-nya saja" ujar Donghae menenangkan.

"Jeongmal?" mata Eunhyuk terlihat berkaca-kaca

"Ne. cha ayo kita masuk."

Donghae membuka pintu didepannya dan memasukki ruangan itu.

"selamat datang tuan Lee. Silahkan duduk" ucap seorang namja berperawakkan tinggi sembari tersenyum meperlihatkan dua dimplenya yang bagaikan perahu dipipinya.

"Ne khansahamnida uisa nim" sahut Donghae sembari mendudukkan Eunhyuk dikursi didepan dokter tadi dan dirinya duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda tuan Lee?" Tanya Dokter bermarga Choi itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie baik. Hanya saja terkadang baby ini suka nakal menendang perut Hyukkie" Eunhyuk menunjuk perutnya sembari menatap dokter Choi polos.

Dokter Choi tersenyum "itu perkembangan yang cukup bagus" ujarnya.

"Itu…Hyukkie tidak akan disuntik kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

Dokter Choi memandang Donghae dan dibalas Donghae dengan senyuman tipis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ani jika bayi anda sehat" ujar dokter Choi. "silahkan naik ke tempat tidur itu, aku akan memeriksa bayinya lagi"

Donghae lalu berdiri dan menuntun Eunhyuk kearah tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu dan menidurkan Eunhyuk diatasnya. Dokter Choi segera menyiapkan alat USG untuk memeriksa perut Eunhyuk.

"Nah sekarang kita akan melihat baby-nya" dokter Choi lalu mengoleskan cairan kental berwarna bening pada perut Eunhyuk menimbulkan sensasi dingin pada perut Eunhyuk. Setelah itu ditempelkannya alat USG pada perut Eunhyuk dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada monitor yang ada samping tempat tidur yang ditiduri Eunhyuk.

"Waahh lihat itu. Bayinya sangat sehat" ucap dokter Choi yang masih menggerakkan alat USG pada perut Eunhyuk.

"Dia sangat kecil ya Hae" ujar Eunhyuk sembari memandangi Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Eunhyuk. Sedang Eunhyuk hanya membalas genggaman tangan Donghae padanya.

"Silahkan bangun tuan Lee" ucap dokter Choi setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk.

Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk bangun dibantu oleh Donghae dan turun dari tempat tidur itu lalu berjalan menghampiri meja dokter Choi kemudian duduk dibangku didepan meja dokter Choi.

"selamat, bayi kalian sehat" dokter Choi menyalami Donghae dan Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Jadi Hyukkie tidak perlu disuntik kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Tidak perlu. Yang penting anda menjaga kesehatan bayi anda. Jangan bekerja terlalu berat dan jaga makanan anda"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum. Donghae pun demikian. Setelah dokter Choi memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk dikonsumsi Eunhyuk, mereka lalu berpamitan untuk pulang

-oOo-

**9 bulan 5 hari**

Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuknya yang tengah sibuk merapikan rumah mereka. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah melarang istrinya itu untuk tidak terlalu banyak bekerja mengingat saat ini Hyukkie sedang hamil tua. Tapi bukan Eunhyuk namanya jika tidak keras kepala.

"Hyukkie, istirahatlah dulu" ujar Donghae.

"Sedikit lagi selesai Hae" Eunhyuk masih tetap merapikan bantal-bantal sofa dan menempatkannya pada tempatnya.

"Selesaaii" Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyukkie haus. Hyukkie ke dapur dulu ne. Hae mau minum apa nanti Hyukkie ambilin sekalian"

"Tidak perlu chagi. Kemarilah nanti Hae saja yang mengambilkan minum untukmu" Donghae menepuk sofa disebelah kirinya menyuruh Eunhyuk duduk.

"Aniya biar Hyukkie yang ambil" dengan cepat Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, ia menunduk dan memegang perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Donghae yang melihat tingkah aneh istrinya itu segera berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Chagi gwenchana? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Hae…Hiks…pe-perut Hyukkie sakit…Hiks" Eunhyuk masih terus memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kita kedokter sekarang ne. mungkin baby-nya akan segera lahir" Donghae lalu menggendong Eunhyuk bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil yang terparkir dihalaman rumah mereka.

Dengan cepat Donghae membawa istrinya itu kerumah sakit. Guratan khawatir terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Sesekali diliriknya istri tercintanya yang tengah memegang perutnya sembari meringis kesakitan.

"Hae, ini sakit sekali, Hyukkie tidak tahan…Hiks…"

"Bertahanlah Chagi, kita akan segera sampai" Donghae mengelap kening istrinya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

"Baby sabar ne. kasihan " Donghae lalu mengelus perut Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya masih memegang setir mobil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka tiba dirumah sakit. Dengan cepat Donghae memanggil tim medis yang akan menangani Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dibaringkan diatas sebuah ranjang darurat dan dibawa masuk ke ruang persalinan.

"Hae…Hiks…Hae masuk juga ne..Hiks…" isak Eunhyuk sesaat sebelum memasuki ruang persalinan. Donghae mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan kiri Eunhyuk lalu ikut masuk keruang persalinan.

.

"Tuan Lee, dorong yang kuat. Kepala bayinya telah terlihat" ujar Dokter Choi pada Eunhyuk. Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan buah cinta pertamanya dengan Donghae. (anggap saja disini namja memiliki 'lubang' seperti yeoja untuk melahirkan).

"AKHHH….Hiks…Hae sakiit…Hiks…" Eunhyuk terus menangis merasakan lubang bagian bawahnya terasa panas dan robek saat ia mengedan untuk melahirkan. Peluh membasahi seluruh badannya. Wajahnya pun semakin terlihat pucat.

"Chagi bertahanlah. sebentar lagi baby-nya akan keluar" Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada sang istri tercinta.

"Tarik napas yang dalam lalu mengedanlah Tuan Lee" dengan sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk kembali mengedan tetapi baby yang berada didalam perutnya masih belum juga mau keluar.

Tubuh Eunhyuk semakin melemah. Sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia mengedan tetapi tak berhasil.

"Hae…Hyukkie tidak kuat lagi" lirih Eunhyuk. Setetes cairan Kristal berwarna bening meluncur begitu saja dari mata bulat indahnya.

Dengan lembut Donghae mengusap air mata itu dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk.

"Chagi tenanglah. Kau harus kuat demi baby kita. Bukankah kau sangat ingin melihatnya? Bertahanlah chagi" tanpa disadarinya, Donghae pun mengeluarkan air matanya melihat perjuangan istrinya yang begitu besar untuk memperlihatkan dunia bagi baby mereka.

"Tuan Lee, apa kita lakukan operasi Caesar saja?" ujar Dokter Choi.

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin mengangguk setuju tapi dengan cepat Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Jangan…Hyukkie akan berusaha"

"Hyukkie, tubuhmu sudah sangat lemas" ujar Donghae khawatir.

"Hyukkie masih kuat Hae" Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut pada Donghae. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk dan melumat bibir kissable itu sebentar.

"Ne chagi. Hae percaya"

"Baiklah tuan Lee, kita mulai lagi. Tarik napas yang dalam dan dalam hitungan ketiga mengedanlah"

Eunhyuk mengedan dengan sekuat tenaga. Badan bagian atasnya sampai terangkat. Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk menyalurkan kekuatannya pada sang istri.

"Sedikit lagi Tuan Lee, kepala bayinya akan keluar"

"AKHHHHHH HAEEEE"

Oeee oeeee (suara bayi -_-)

Jeritan panjang Eunhyuk berakhir ketika suara tangis seorang bayi terdengar diruangan itu. Tubuh Eunhyuk terkulai lemas. Donghae lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dan menenangkannya.

"Haehh…baby-nya sudah lahir?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Ne chagi. gumawo" Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk lama.

"Tuan Lee, ini bayi kalian" dokter Choi menyerahkan bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang tengah dibungkus oleh kain berwarna putih polos itu pada Donghae. Donghae menerima bayi itu dan mendekatkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hai chagi. Selamat datang di dunia" ujar Donghae sembari menjepit kecil hidung anaknya itu.

"Hae…Hyukkie ingin lihat juga" rengek Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan membaringkan anaknya disamping Eunhyuk.

"Chagi itu kalian berdua sangat manis" ujar Donghae lagi

"Tangannya sangat kecil Hae" Eunhyuk memainkan tangan mungil anaknya itu dan menciumnya.

-oOo-

"Waah anak eomma sudah bangun rupanya. Dongie haus ne?" Eunhyuk yang baru kembali dari dapur untuk membuatkan susu bagi anaknya langsung meraih Donghyuk dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sini chagi…cup..cup..cup anak eomma pasti haus" Eunhyuk menggendong anaknya yang sudah berusia dua bulan itu dan memberikannya susu yang dibuatnya tadi.

CKLECK

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar. Donghae si pelaku yang membuka pintu itu langsung menghampiri istri dan anaknya dan duduk diatas ranjang disamping Eunhyuk.

"Dongie sudah bangun ne?" Dengan lembut Donghae mengelus kepala anaknya yang telah ditumbuhi rambut itu.

"Dongie sangat lucu ya Hae. Lihat matanya sangat mirip dengan matamu kekeke" Eunhyuk mengelus kedua kelopak mata Donghyuk dan tertawa kecil.

"Ne dan bibirnya seperti bibirmu chagi" dengan cepat Donghae menyambar bibir kissable Eunhyuk dan berlari menuju lemari pakaianya.

"YAK LEE DONGHAE"

"Morning kiss chagi" ujar Donghae santai sembari menaikkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V

"Ishh…lihat Dongie jadi menangis" Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghyuk yang sedikit terbangun akibat suaranya yang meneriaki Donghae. Karena Donghyuk masih kecil maka yang bisa dilakukannya hanya tidur. Ia akan terbangun jika merasa haus atau pipis saja.

"Apa Dongie sudah tidur chagi?" Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk yang membaringkan Donghyuk ditempat tidurnya.

"Ne jangan ribut. Nanti Dongie terbangun" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita buat adik lagi buat Dongie" ucap Donghae dengan memasang wajah polos namun terlihat menakutkan dimata Eunhyuk.

"Andwee. Dongie masih kecil. Dongie belum bisa punya adik" ucap Eunhyuk cepat.

"Hyukkie~" rengek Donghae

"Shireo. Bagian bawahku juga masih sakit karena melahirkan Hae. Apa kau tak kasihan padaku" Eunhyuk berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Dengan sedikit kesal Donghae berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk.

"YAAK Hae apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku" teriak Eunhyuk dalam gendongan Donghae.

"kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu chagi. Sejak kau hamil tua aku sudah tidak dapat 'jatah' dan sekarang aku menagihnya" Donghae menyeringai dan membawa Eunhyuk kembali kedalam kamar mereka.

"YAAK HAE PERVERT TURUNKAN AKUU"

Sepertinya percuma saja uri eomma ini berteriak karena uri appa sedang bernafsu sekarang. Dan kita berdoa saja agar uri Dongie tidak bangun dan mengganggu kegiata 'inti' uri umppa (^_^)V

THE END

Gimana? Gaje abis kan? Tanggung ndiri yang udah terlanjur baca #dibuang kelaut .

Ripiuw ne chingudeul. Annyeong

Terima kasih banyak buat : **Sullhaehyuk | elzha orizhuka | nurul.p. putri | elizabethkim | naohaohyyk | NicKyun | | MingMin | lyndaariezz | lee ikan | Guest | nvyptr | andiniehaehyuk | **karena undah ripiuw ff Riyy yang 'Hyukkie chagi I want you'

Jeongmal gumawoyo #deep bow

Akhir kata selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)


End file.
